1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vane compressor, and more particularly to a vane compressor which can be constructed in reduced size and weight without degrading the oil-separating capability of a discharge chamber thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a vane compressor includes a cam ring, a rotor rotatably received within the cam ring, a drive shaft on which is secured the rotor, a front side block fixed to a front-side end face of the cam ring, a rear side block fixed to a rear-side end face of the same, a front head secured to a front-side end face of the front side block, a rear head secured to a rear-side end face of the rear side block, a plurality of axial vane slits formed in an outer peripheral surface of the rotor at circumferentially equal intervals, and a plurality of vanes radially slidably fitted in the axial vane slits, respectively. The drive shaft for rotating the rotor has opposite ends thereof rotatably supported by radial bearings arranged in the front and rear side blocks, respectively.
A discharge chamber is defined by an inner wall surface of the front head, the front-side end face of the front side block, and the front-side end face of the cam ring, into which flows refrigerant gas delivered from compression chambers.
After flowing into the discharge chamber, high-pressure refrigerant gas separates into gas and lubricant and the lubricant collects in a bottom of the discharge chamber.
In general, as the discharge chamber is made larger, the oil-separating capability of the discharge chamber is enhanced and high-pressure pulsation is reduced.
However, an increase in inner space of the front head made so as to increase the capacity of the discharge chamber leads to increases in size and weight of the front head as well as an increase in manufacturing costs of the compressor.